La entrada al Gehena
by LiiArz
Summary: Un segundo, un pequeño y fugaz segundo, solo que necesitábamos para saber qué cosas se convertirían en un grande, inmenso desastre. Simplemente no quedaba salida.


Un segundo, un pequeño y fugaz segundo, solo que necesitábamos para saber qué cosas se convertirían en un grande, inmenso desastre. Simplemente no quedaba salida.

Mabel sabía, ella con solo 16 años entendí que todo iba a estar mal, bastante jodido. Especialmente para ella.

Cerró sus ojos y deseo que todo llegara a su final pronto.

* * *

Su hermano y ella se encuentran en el bosque, según se dice, se han reportado avistamientos de un kelpie por la zona. Un caballo "acuático" muy bonito que se puede ver en cualquier lugar con la mala suerte de caer en su belleza y adentrarse en los lagos de Gravity Falls solo para ser devorado.

Aunque a veces las leyendas tienen un exagerar, su tío dicen que era un simple ser que una tía bromas pesadas, una caída en la cabeza de sus víctimas y una respuesta, el problema de los cuentos de las personas no sabían nadar. Lo bueno es que ella y Dipper si sabían.

Fuera de todo esto, ella se ha preocupado mucho y no ha sido así, sino porque ...

— Oye, hermano, no crees que sea mejor que pases por otro camino — que sepas mientras que se conozca.

— No pasa nada con lo que no está demasiado cerca de el Mab" respondió.—

Al mirar la espalda de su hermano, ahora es más alto que ella, mucho más alto. De hecho la hacía sentir como un pitufo. Observo las hojas secas que caen a sus pies, están en otoño, una estación que le fascina últimamente.

—¡Vamos, Mabel, creo que escuchaste algo! — grito la voz de su hermano. Agradeció mentalmente el haber puesto unos jeans, tenis y un abrigo de lana marrón. Sus pendientes de hojas se redujeron en sus orejas con su trotar de sus pies, se perdieron de vista a su hermano, maldijo sus piernas cortas.

— Bro espera, estas yendo muy —

Fue una cortada, por una sensación de frío y un desagrado.

— Vaya, vaya, pero mira que tenemos aquí—

Si, era justo como recordaba, tétrica, burlona, fría y… .oscura. Esa voz, aquella que fue protagonista de sus peores pesadillas. Lo que provocó que tenga una terapeuta durante dos años enteros, que ni los benzodiazepina y antidepresivos pueden ayudarla a olvidar a ese ser, ni que el sacerdote de la familia con sus oraciones de pacotilla la han podido ayudar a encontrar el camino de la salvación porque aún tiene los recuerdos de todo. Era esa misma voz, la cual hizo que su hermano gritara y llorara en el medio de la noche como un bebé recién nacido. La misma que la envolvía en una capa de angustia y horror.

—D-Dip ..— Intentar hablar, gritar, lo que sea para llamar a su hermano, pero simplemente no puedo, su cuerpo solo se dedicaba a temblar. Ella no podía ser tan cobarde, ella tenía que salir de esto, ahora.

Ah ... es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, los músculos de su boca se rehusaban a estirarse, era como si algo hubiera detenido su cuerpo.

Lo que está haciendo esto era el.

Se mostró en su forma humana. La forma en que se hizo recordar el diablo también fue un ángel, porque si, era atractivo, pero su ojo albergaba la oscuridad de su corazón, a pesar de ser de un dorado intenso. El otro ojo, esa yacía oculta detrás del parche, esa era la misma oscuridad. Ella lo sabía, él le obligo a verlo, no recordaba con exactitud cómo era, pero sí recordaba que desea morir, deseo nunca tener que ver eso de nuevo.

— Esta silenciosa estrella fugaz, ¿se ha apagado tu brillo antes de siquiera tocar el suelo? — rió

— Déjame ir— suplicó mentalmente, sabía que él la escucharía.

—Oh querida, pero si la fiesta apenas comienza—

Un grito resonó por todo el bosque, los pájaros volaron, huyendo de la desgracia que se avecinaba.

Si tan solo el grito hubiera sido de ella ...

Oh, esperen, el siguiente grito si era de ella.

* * *

Despertó, su cuerpo estaba rodeado de brazos negros, impidiéndole huir. Recordó.

A su cabeza vinieron imágenes de hojas secas, un letrero que decía "Peligro: Aquí y el ojo que trae la desgracia, la pirámide de la Gehena".

El grito, el grito de su hermano.

— ¿Qué le hiciste?—grito —¡Déjalo ir maldito nacho parlante!— Su voz salio rasposa, como si tuviera una vida dentro de su garganta.

—¿Quieres ver?—

Antes de lo que me gustaría objetar la propuesta miles de imágenes pasaron frente a sus ojos, su hermano, sangre, intestinos, dientes de caballo, la piel rasgada y la sangre desbordante de un niño, las flores son tenidas por manchas, ojos sin vida ...

—¡Basta, basta, distensión, te lo suplico!—Grito mientras lloraba.

—¡Vamos estrella fugaz, ¿acaso a pino no le queda lindo el rojo?" El rubio rio y continuó —Parece un árbol de navidad,¿entiendes, un árbol de navidad?— con lo ultimo explotó en risa.

— ¡Tio Stand, Tío Ford!—suplicó por ayuda.

— No desperdicies tu dulce voz, esos dos están siendo devorados en este momento, al parecer el Kelpie tenía mucha hambre ... oh espera, que tonto soy yo, eso no era un Kelpie ... eso es un hellhound el muy inteligente se hizo pasar por un Kelpie, unas pequeñas ilusiones con mi magia ..y buala — dijo esto mientras se aceraba a ella, el agarro del rostro e hizo verlo.

— Eres tan dulce estrella fugaz, te sientes más apetitosa que antes, los años humanos te has sentí bien— y el la golpeo, le dio un golpe tan fuerte que creyó que la rompería la quijada.

— Te dije que no salieras de tu burbuja, te dije que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles si no hacías lo que ordene ... ¿Recuerdas las letras pequeñas de tu contrato?—

Mabel estaba confundida, cuando hicieron el trato ni siquiera tuvieron un documento de medio.

— Oh cierto, fue tu error pequeña, cuando haces un trato, siempre tienes que leer las reglas. Debiste habérmelo pedido— al decir esto chasquea los dedos y enfrente de ella aparece un papel y una lupa. Bill recito en voz alta.

— Si el contratista rompe las normas del contratado, tendrá que pagar con su cuerpo y la sangre de sus familiares—

— Es hora de que cumplas el trato estrella fugaz—

Un collar metálico y una extraña luz azul aparece sobre su cuello. Eso es solo el recalco que no había manera de escapar.

Re subido y corregido


End file.
